<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sourcebook tech tree by HarkranSteiner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896503">Sourcebook tech tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkranSteiner/pseuds/HarkranSteiner'>HarkranSteiner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Tech tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarkranSteiner/pseuds/HarkranSteiner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technology of the galaxy bound alien species in my series, a worldbuilding tool</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sourcebook tech tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We're all familiar with technology on our level and even up to the peaceful space nation that wants to meet and unite everyone. But I wanted to show you what comes after, so T0-1 has been briefly described.</p><p>Type 0</p><p>Pre-history and Colonial phase developing the first star system.<br/>
Type 0 civilization: 10^6 (1 Million) Watts<br/>
T0: spaceflight<br/>
Gov: dictatorship to democracy<br/>
Total computing capacity: 1x10^21 zettascale<br/>
Range: space<br/>
State of forms: single, biological<br/>
Energy economy: world energy consumption 2015 (550.451 exajoules, 550x10^18 J)<br/>
WMD: scale Nuclear<br/>
Longevity: 35 - 100<br/>
Sprawl: national superpower to planetary<br/>
Estimated Population: 9 billion</p><p>Cultural depression PENALTY<br/>
All species experience wide scale depression and anxiety over their insignificance in the cosmos. Differences between species and a lack of facial/bodily recognition in the brain results in fear and revulsion.</p><p>Empathy bonus<br/>
All mammals/bird species have developed the neurological complex for empathy with something not of their own species. They are the only types that can empathise, increasing diplomacy and trade.</p><p>Theosophy bonus<br/>
Most alien life has religion but they mention reading minds, changing emotions and influencing the hearts of the people. Even the mysteries of other species only reference displaced people and predictive technology came much later as the concept was unthinkable. Human religion and mythos is steeped in time references, as such it was unique and the medical mystery of SDMS was extraordinarily high on their home world. As such humans gained the mystical aspect increasing trade and elder race encounters.</p><p>Xenoiality PENALTY<br/>
Aliens regard interspecies miscegenation as bestial or repugnant. Diplomacy suffers due to domination being the key motivator in all neighbouring species. Any half breed pop increase hostility with neighbouring species. Only mammalian/bird species are immune to this penalty.</p><p>Cold fusion<br/>
Related to bioelectrical energy as an opposite to thermos-kinetics on the energy spectrum with electrical as the medium value. Discovery of cold fusion was the beginning of psychics and the end of the pseudo-sciences on biological energy. Biochemistry in space was understood as an organic process that the elements went through in the cold of space because of bioelectricity.</p><p>Calhoun event<br/>
High digenesis leads to social breakdown resulting in rebellion and all colony activity (farming, industry, research) stopping immediately. Population implosion as a natural control to prevent species wiping out nature.</p><p>Brights<br/>
Out of place artefacts that show modern technology in ancient times were by-products of high IQ in the past, lost geniuses from our history books. Adds random tech but only temporarily.</p><p>Type I</p><p>Type I civilization is planetary, can use and store all of the energy which reaches its planet from its parent star.<br/>
Power generation: 10^16 (10 Quadrillion) Watts<br/>
Spaceflight: FTL<br/>
Gov: noocracy, e-democracy, AI simpleton, hegemony, futarchy, gerantocracy, demarchy, dark enlightenment, sociocracy, panarchism, polystate, meritocracy<br/>
Total computing capacity: 257.6×10^24 yottascale<br/>
Range: megaparsec<br/>
State of forms: biological and augmented<br/>
Energy economy: energy consumption (10^16W), Fusion (280kg hydrogen into helium 8.9x10^9kg/year), Antimatter (1kg antimatter to 1kg matter produce 1.8x10^17 or 180 petajoules)<br/>
WMD scale: Antimatter<br/>
Longevity: 80 - 125<br/>
Sprawl: multiple star systems<br/>
Estimated Population: 280 billion<br/>
Social issues: intelligence augmentation, nano medicine or weapons (phyweapons), dream interface, supported psychic phenomena, robots, robotic or biological telepresence, space station mega structures (cities in space), herbivoric males.<br/>
Industrial revolutions: Upper mantle mining<br/>
Arguments: Robots, Cloning<br/>
Dominant proliferation: violent males<br/>
Social weakening: bourgeois behaviour due to elimination of manual labour<br/>
Social dream: Eudaimonia<br/>
Class system: Superiority by natural ability</p><p>Eudaimonia<br/>
Virtue based ideology, meaning good and spirit, a driven societal dream of cooperation and co-dependency upon the group. Phronesis implying both good judgement and excellence of character.</p><p>Deisidaimonia<br/>
Excessive pietism and preoccupation with religion, instead of a driven people they are fearful and independent.</p><p>Malusdaimonia<br/>
Excess based ideology centred on bourgeois behaviour due to elimination of manual labour.</p><p>Government<br/>
Noocracy<br/>
Based on the priority of human mind, an aristocracy of the wise. Information and knowledge deciding rank.</p><p>e-Democarcy<br/>
Electronic electorate where the public make decisions and lobbyists try to sway public opinion. Deception then becomes a condemning trait as lobbyists are only allowed to talk if they keep their word.</p><p>AI simpleton<br/>
Automation of government protected by the military. Removal of government administration &amp; electoral leadership, and recession of the nation from the international stage.</p><p>Futarchy<br/>
Elected officials define measures of national wellbeing, and prediction markets are used to determine which policies will have the most positive effect.</p><p>Gerantocracy<br/>
Electorate of the old, all government and business sector are run by seniority.</p><p>Demarchy<br/>
Sortition, also known as selection by lot, is the selection of political officials as a random sample from a larger pool of candidates, a system intended to ensure that all competent and interested parties have an equal chance of holding public office.</p><p>Dark enlightenment<br/>
A reactionary post-republic with reforms to egalitarianism and neocameralism, where business owns the country.</p><p>Sociocracy<br/>
Consensus building amongst the population, harmonious agreement even grudgingly is their general aim.</p><p>Panarchism<br/>
A multi-government amalgamation emphasizing each individual's right to freely join and leave the jurisdiction of any governments they choose, without being forced to move from their home.</p><p>Polystate<br/>
Government ruling minds and not locations, a psychological dominion conceived as a thought-experiment. Similar to a cult-based exilarchy.</p><p>Meritocracy<br/>
Electorate of academics ran by achievements, most accomplished are counted as wise enough to lead.</p><p>Includi Theology<br/>
Henotheism<br/>
Inclusive faiths, worship of a single god while not denying the existence or possible existence of other deities. Including other faith’s in a mosaic of faith limiting extremism. This faith focuses on uniting all others on the principle of faith itself.</p><p>Kathenotheism<br/>
A semi-technocratic faith, worship of one god at a time, elected by necessity of the religious community to deal with their current issues.</p><p>Monolatrism<br/>
A Puritanism, belief that there may be more than one deity, but that only one is worthy of being worshiped.</p><p>Eutheism<br/>
All faiths only recognise their deity as wholly benevolent, increasing diplomacy.</p><p>Consciousness<br/>
Awareness of bioelectrical energy as our driving force or Soul concept and its origins on the inert kinesis fields of nature. Thermokinetic, Electrokinetic conduction &amp; Bioelectrical make up the three pillars of kinesis.</p><p>Type II</p><p>A Type II civilization is a stellar nation, can harness the total energy of its planet's parent star. Usually by encompassing it and harvesting the energy. Alternatively fusion/GTD power (the mechanism that powers stars) and nearby gas giants can be utilized for their hydrogen, slowly drained of life by an orbiting reactor.<br/>
Power generation: 10^26 (100 Septillion) Watts<br/>
Spaceflight: galactic network<br/>
Gov: technocracy, hegemony, senescallo, sanguinis pura, linecracy, forarchy, youtharchy, sinocracy, neo-apathicism<br/>
Total computing capacity: 4x10^48<br/>
Range: galactic<br/>
State of forms: hive minds (surrogacy or Avatar)<br/>
Energy economy: energy consumption (10^26W), star sphere, star siphon<br/>
WMD scale: megalithic life<br/>
Longevity: 100 - 185<br/>
Sprawl: quadrant<br/>
Estimated Population: 1 trillion<br/>
Social issues: artificial planet creation, synthetic life, telepresence abuse, manipulating the cultural focus of other species, xeno propaganda, trans-dimensional wmd, megastructure resources, dimensional portals to 3 universally different branes<br/>
Industrial revolutions: Dimensional portal, star sphere<br/>
Arguments: Synthetic life, Spacer psychics<br/>
Dominant proliferation: hyper-polygamous<br/>
Social weakening: species divergence, entropic fallout<br/>
Social dream: Plastæ caelorum<br/>
Class system: Ideological meaning the general availability of superiority makes your motivations and commitments a value set</p><p>Trans-genetics<br/>
Abiogenic Fungi<br/>
Achievement that increases food production on Toxic, Radiated and Barren planets.</p><p>Elysia project<br/>
Geoengineering project proliferating edible plant life and herbivore animals whilst keeping disease &amp; predators in check, increasing the food production and size limit.</p><p>Evolutionary Mutation<br/>
Achievement that allows you to use 4 extra species traits however you like, except you cannot alter your current picks and you cannot choose additional penalties.</p><p>Empathy<br/>
Adds more spies to counter intelligence and decreases rebellion. Diplomacy improves as a benefit but species are reluctant to enter into negotiations knowing this achievement exists.</p><p>Mutagen<br/>
Ship weapon used for long term strategies of conquest, in orbital bombardment it alters colonists by deactivating a genetic counter measure to mutation of the core genes of the species. Now open, the enemy colony will have species divergence resulting in more rebellion.</p><p>Third-stage transgenomics<br/>
Reactivating dormant genes and genes that turn off in adult stage, creating secondary clustering, to create a more biologically advanced subphylum. Militia gain a defence bonus but increase rebellion.</p><p>Synthetic life PENALTY<br/>
Rampant overrun of genetically altered species through divergent evolution and bacterial exchange. Lose colonists and finance until cleaned up, worsens over time.</p><p>Astro Oceanic<br/>
Seaweed Farm<br/>
All planets/moons with water gain this tech that triples a colony's food production. Herd animals eat the seaweed, freeing up their food for colonists, and oceans are larger than landmass so herds can triple in size.</p><p>Transhuman aquatics<br/>
Population augmentation that increases a colony's maximum population by 2 on all planets/moons with water, allowing the colonists to live in the oceans.</p><p>Telepresence network<br/>
Telepresence Centre<br/>
Building that increases a colony's population, adding temporary colonists, increasing survivability during orbital bombardment and increasing industry. Robot puppets driven by the public increase the colony’s morale and productivity.</p><p>Stolen adaptation<br/>
Medical project that does not produce a building but increases a colony's food output. Alien’s natural adaptation to their home planets transferred to colonists eliminating the Alien life penalty to viruses/bacteria/pH.</p><p>Bacterial inseminogenics<br/>
Ship Special Weapon, a biological bomb, which can only be dropped on a colony from orbit if the attacker does not have matter teleportation. Each bomb has a 10% chance of making their colonists switch species. Increasing rebellion. Your diplomatic relations will suffer severely if you use them.</p><p>Telepresence abuse PENALTY<br/>
Misuse of host bodies in unsavoury ways for profit, leisure or death thrill seeking. Removes colonists from all trades and increases rebellion if repurposed to jobs.</p><p>Nano jail PENALTY<br/>
Penal system allows telepresence control of prisoners from a nano colony replacing sections of the brain. Gains a militia against invaders. Diplomacy suffers from its use.</p><p>Deus machine<br/>
Thought police<br/>
Achievement that gives a bonus for espionage. Surveillance of thoughts through screening processes setup in social media and passive interrogation.</p><p>Hive minds<br/>
Temporary communal hive minds are used to give even isolated settlements a high IQ, finding solutions to their problems and unifying them in consensus.</p><p>Deusobot<br/>
Ship System that generates research and gives a special attack bonus if fighting elder races.</p><p>Ship avatar<br/>
Ship Defence System that improves defence against boarding parties.</p><p>Created race creationism<br/>
Philosophical dilemma of an artificially created species coming to terms with its creator, and the moment its own creations 'create'. Where theological teachings are paleontologically based and historically accurate without opposition. The existential problem ceases to exist and purpose is a known quantity. Complexity becomes the reason. Temporary bonus to research that lessens machine revolution penalties.</p><p>Existentialism of the Created<br/>
Biologicals have never met their maker, so they project the best traits on to them, but robots have met them and seen their flaws. Creation is counter Entropy so what is it and how does it affect the Created? Industry bonus temporarily.</p><p>Adv Positronics<br/>
Nano cloud mobile system<br/>
Cloud of nanos held together by magnetic fields using a jump drive to move, encircles a planet to drop ordinance for orbital bombardment.</p><p>Extranet Deep thought<br/>
Building that increases a colony's research per scientist utilising the abilities of the population for processing info.</p><p>Holo Simulator<br/>
Building increases a colony's morale by recreating images using the nano clouds. Fields generate coloration and barrier to simulate reality.</p><p>Holo-nano machine<br/>
HN computers use clouds of nanites in a contained field to process info. In an inert solid state they have a shape and use a matter teleporter to reorganise, changing shape.</p><p>NI rebellion PENALTY<br/>
Nano masses rebel killing colonists. Growing masses of liquid metal drown, shred or infest all life they encounter.</p><p>Polyhyb space fields<br/>
5d shield<br/>
Ship Shield that absorbs, deflects or impacts using the inertial force of motion the 5th dimension. Renders a ship immune to 5d space and its subatomic shifting.</p><p>FTL missile<br/>
Ship weapon using the antigravity effect on GTD, ordinance at ftl physically impacts ships with collateral damage from weight increase and velocity.</p><p>Polyhyb ECM<br/>
Ship Special System that increases the ship's evasive abilities using inertial distortion of space. Disrupting light, radar or spectrum detecting of ordinance.</p><p>Polyhyb space fallout PENALTY<br/>
As well as rapid amorphous dimorphism from subatomic shifting the mind can suffer from manifestations of thoughts as neurokinetics are motion based. Psychological breakdowns are common as subconscious elements appear before those in the radiation.</p><p>Entropic fallout<br/>
Phased troops<br/>
Achievement that improves ground units' performance, in flux troops have increased strength and speed by the inertial energy distortion. Risk of organism mutation and accelerated metabolic change can be fatal.</p><p>Inertia less field<br/>
Ship System that increases manoeuvrability by cancelling out 5d physics. Allows extreme redirection in an instant, reducing the effects on the ship and crew.</p><p>Polyhyb storm<br/>
Ship Weapon that envelops a vessel in 5d space using a portal generator. Exposure to 5d space is fatal without polyhyb space shielding.</p><p>Spacer Psychics<br/>
Evolution of psychic phenomena for spaceflight creating better pilots.</p><p>Psi Abuse PENALTY<br/>
Experimentation and leisure of the public with the ability leads to increased rebellion and random Malum appearing. Colonists perish per incident.</p><p>Temporal studies<br/>
Stasis Field<br/>
Ship Weapon that freezes the target ship in a distorted GTD field. Similarly used to preserve crew or sick colonists. Renders a ship immune to Kron or Tempus umbra space.</p><p>Hard Shields<br/>
Ship System that uses temporal flux to avoid damage.</p><p>Kron fallout PENALTY<br/>
4d radiation affects the mind making the afflicted panic or hesitant over their decisions. Further symptoms include anxiety, delusions of a fatalistic nature, and premonitions in the form of hallucinations. Despite being in mortal danger those affected may be stuck to make decisions. Time radiation is fatal and can result in sweating blood.</p><p>Quantum Fields<br/>
Photon-gluon Shield<br/>
Ship Shield that creates a physical barrier of energy, gluons hold matter together but dispersed at a radius alongside light they create an ionised gaseous state forming a transparent sphere of energy. Used to burn matter &amp; energy, and negate velocity.</p><p>Meson ECM<br/>
Ship Special System that increases evasive ability by alternating mesons at the quantum level, making traditional spectrometry and visuals useless.</p><p>Folding space<br/>
Displacement Drive<br/>
Ship System that shifts location of the vessel instantly; the vessel moves through two folded points in flatspace, shifting its location in 3d space.</p><p>Matter Teleporter<br/>
Ship System that allows crew to board or land without a receiving station to reconstitute their matter. Matter being the hardest thing to move, small spatial folds allow 3d mass to shift position as easily as energy does. Complex and energy consuming but allows an intact mass to be moved physically to the target location.</p><p>Telomere restoration<br/>
MT technology used to extend people’s lives indefinitely as long as the technology exists. Lose of technology results in rebellion on all colonies.</p><p>Immortality limitation PENALTY<br/>
Despite telomere restoration most do not live past a few hundred years due to accident, disease or war.</p><p>Dimensional Fission<br/>
Proton Torpedo<br/>
Ship Weapon were 5d protons bombard matter causing contamination and proton cascade, physically altering matter around the impact. Contamination leads to Malum.</p><p>Polyhyb space Drive<br/>
Folding space into the 5d realm and utilising its nature (inertial) to speed up a journey as 3d fuel exerts a factor per yield 3x higher in the other dimension.</p><p>Polyhyb space Capacitors<br/>
Ship System that doubles beam weapons by using the inertial force to bolster the yield. Creating a physical impact as well as low yield beam.</p><p>Weapon station<br/>
Polyhyb space drive used on a railgun station to accelerate projectiles to FTL and hit at volatile speed in a neighbouring star system.</p><p>Superscalar Construction<br/>
Planetoid military complex<br/>
An asteroid size bastion of military might; with a surface of weapons platforms, fighters and battalions of soldiers.</p><p>Planet wide city<br/>
City that covers a planet doubling its carrying capacity through adv management and foresight planning.</p><p>Artificial planet<br/>
Using a singularity to collapse a portion of a gas giant into a planet to be extracted into orbit using massive antigravity arrays. Using the folded space without opening it the singularity draws in mass without moving it, the 5d energy generates heat within the sphere and the orbital keeps it from being drawn down into the gas giant.</p><p>Anti-creationists PENALTY<br/>
Increased rebellion from construction of artificial planets.</p><p>Mega-structure construction<br/>
Building of moon or star-sized stations or artificial worlds such as: star spheres, star lifting stations, column stations, planet ships, micro-star rings.</p><p>Byeol sphere<br/>
A star encased in planet sized megastructures to harvest energy directly, converting radiation using direct kinesis conduction and absorbing all heat.</p><p>Byeol siphon<br/>
Polyhyb space engines used to extract hydrogen in nuclear fusion.</p><p>Polyhyb mass network<br/>
Galactic network of gateways using galactic centrifugal force and the 5th dimension to generate power anywhere in the galaxy. Using a core of polyhyb material and an engine to tap into the forces of the network the core spins.</p><p>Quanta Manipulation<br/>
Zuon Missile<br/>
Ship Weapon, a muon cascade destabilising all other sub atomics. Metals and even soil shatters in peculiar ways causing hard materials to have collateral damage.</p><p>Ryds-matter Armour<br/>
Exotic state that allows dual molecules, one within the other, to reinforce materials. Metals retain their properties but gain more.</p><p>Targosiun Fuel Cells<br/>
Ryds-matter used for high quantum ratio of quarks for fuel needs. High quark ratio increased energy conduction and internal retention allowing more power to be stored. </p><p>Quasi-dimensional physics<br/>
Disruptor Cannon<br/>
Ship beam weapon that causes quark cascades to damage all forms of energy, be it electrical/thermokinetic/bioelectrical. Physical impact causes collateral damage.</p><p>Dimensional Portal<br/>
Orbital building that uses synthesised d-matter to impact a ship to allow transition to 3 different dimensions or across d-brane to antimatter side. Just like a paradox, the stalling of the fundamental force of a dimension causes the object to be pushed out of its realm.</p><p>States of matter<br/>
Use of exotic states of matter for armour &amp; weapon upgrades: Bose-Einstein condensate, time crystals, supersolid, slow light, neutron-degenerate matter, quark-gluon plasma, strange matter.</p><p>Dimensional dimorphism<br/>
Changes to race in skin/eye/hair coloration according to dimensional dominant matter, mixing 2 different dimensional constants, and each bioelectrical form in both dimensions. Dual colonists are colony dependent, if colony lacks their prerequisite buildings they will rebel.</p><p>Dimogogic fear PENALTY<br/>
Fear and reverence for other dimensional life, social schism causing high rebellion rates until Egotology and Theology II is researched.</p><p>States of energy<br/>
As the fundamental forces where different in each of the 3 cosmologically different dimensions to this side of the d-brane, such as antimatter’s gravity was negative mass, so too were the 3 dimensions on the antimatter side. Observing energy from each dimension these forces can be predicted.</p><p>Polyhyb space physics<br/>
Polyhyb space Communications<br/>
Achievement that allows you to tell a ship anywhere to change course in mid-transit, instant communications within a galaxy due to antigravity/GTD effect speeding up time and 5d electron version being naturally faster.</p><p>Polyhyb weapon<br/>
Ship beam weapon that launches a lobotomised 5d life form as a thermokinetic weapon against the target.</p><p>Demon sight sensor<br/>
Achievement that extends ships and colony ability to detect enemy ships using 6d physics and 5d optical technology. Since normal life (3d) uses time to visualise targets then polyhyb space life use Tempus umbra for their visualisation.</p><p>Planet gun<br/>
Large polyhyb space minion armed with a high powered 5d weapon in ryds-matter armour to maintain quasi-dimensional state. Weapons yield is high enough to engulf a fleet and its velocity is high enough to penetrate through a planet.</p><p>Polyhyb space minions<br/>
Troop type, Malum or 5d life set loose eliminates colonists per each militia lost. More animalistic and uncontrollable, allied troops required to put them down after conflict.</p><p>Unified field theory<br/>
Quantum Beam<br/>
Ship Weapon that kills crew members by creating gluon air onboard their ships. Without being able to move the air atomically breathing it in is useless.</p><p>QE Scanner<br/>
Achievement that extends ships and stations ability to detect enemy ships by detecting their quanta. Even cloaked the quantum state is hidden.</p><p>Artificial Gravity<br/>
Microgravity weapons<br/>
Troop enhancement where drones support militia increasing gravity to hamper enemies and decreasing to speed up allies.</p><p>GTD Beam<br/>
Ship beam weapon that creates gravitational time dilation, slowing time over duration, allowing allied vessels to out manoeuvre the afflicted vessel.</p><p>Distortion fields<br/>
Entropy fields<br/>
Used for cloaking from all forms of spectrometry and visual detection. Also used for mobility allowing vast, even planet size, objects to move at the speed of a planet.</p><p>Flatspace distortion<br/>
Ship shield system designed to destroy incoming ordinance or weaponised fields used to physically tear matter by flux. Ripple effect has a damaging effect on matter it hits.</p><p>UFT Hypothesis<br/>
Electron nano<br/>
Mesons and quark altered to function in a nano tech way for use as medical technology.</p><p>EM field coupling<br/>
Artificial electromagnetic bonding to photons or incompatible matter instead of neutrons. Creating a weak nuclear force decoupler, making matter exposed to it temporary stable before disintegrating. Allows hard light holograms.</p><p>Power conversion<br/>
Kinesis transformation, forces thermokinetic/electrical/bioelectrical energy to convert into the other form. Non-conventional and AI races can be infiltrated.</p><p>Strong force alteration<br/>
Used to break stars without supernova reaction. This process is used to remove gravity from space and allow the mass to drift, useful for star siphons.</p><p>Monopole detection<br/>
Detecting the theoretical dark matter was in fact antimatter on the opposite side of the d-brane and polyhyb/kron matter, it was found the other missing hypothetic particles were also. Detection of monopoles magnetics in these regions identified their existence. A monopole field likewise protected normal matter entering the antimatter side.</p><p>Bioelectrical technology<br/>
Bio-storage<br/>
Understanding neurocybernetics led to this discovery allowing bioelectrical transfer &amp; storage alongside a memory archive. This granted resurrection in a new body but wasn't able to retain memories until the subject was old enough for augmentation. Also allows robots to carry colonist’s children increasing population.</p><p>After death<br/>
Bioelectrical energy absent a living body has no mass, are ego forms of themselves, have no brains so can't do anything but relive memories. Allows tower/firearms against the green lights, a large manifestation bomb, a soldier battery in robots, and green light kinesis conversion (grim reaper). Also allows defribulators to be upgraded increasing survivors of war.</p><p>Ether burrow<br/>
Repository and local siphon to increase population and farming rapidly. Counters the inert biofield problem, an issue of the inert state of a world’s bioelectrical field without life leading to low fertility rates among colonists.</p><p>Bio-interface<br/>
Glowing bioelectrical fibres that connect the mind to technogogic technology. Controls large fauna or bioships.</p><p>Theosophical divide PENALTY<br/>
Spiritual segregation due to differences in philosophies of the Afterlife, divides the many faith’s causing increased social digenesis collapsing minor nations. Decreases industry and research until resolved.</p><p>Atheistic denomination PENALTY<br/>
Explanation of the theosophical place of punishment as the living mind’s eye and the horrors of being inert bioelectrical energy used by the living leads to another religious denomination as the faithful community demand enforcement of thought control.</p><p>Posthumanism<br/>
Hyper-digenesis PENALTY<br/>
Augmented or post-species populations forced to cannibalise ‘pure’ stock to regenerate dysfunctional or over-mutating genome. Counters planetary dimorphism; rapid evolution to alien worlds due to different gravity, light, soils, atmosphere and radiation.</p><p>Egotology<br/>
Study of intelligent beings, improves research by pop genetics gaining insight into detection of Bright people.</p><p>Xeno culturalism<br/>
Trade improvements, propaganda, societal focus and religious focus on elder races. A manipulation of less advanced species and their societal dream to improve relations between space nations. Increases espionage as a consequence.</p><p>Hive mind<br/>
Synchronised intelligence increasing group intelligence, counters Internet Opinion penalties.</p><p>Autonomous VI<br/>
Increases espionage through satellite and extranet hacks.</p><p>L-Sapient<br/>
The mind's limitation of sapience including augmentation, increases research due to medical science understanding limits and not neglecting superior minds over status.</p><p>Being dysphoria PENALTY<br/>
Disassociation from original species usually through augmentation. Pop control centres and Xeno culturalism increase rebellion.</p><p>Dimogogic biology<br/>
Exotic matter replicants<br/>
Artificial after-life or life reconstructions in other dimensional matter creating phy-weapon creatures, and counter minion contamination. Allows new bioweapons, instantly removes minions after combat and allows colonists in another dimension.</p><p>Megalithic life<br/>
Antigravity or dimensional constants used to increase animal size by overcoming the square foot rule, occasionally augmented with psychic technology or bioweapons.</p><p>Thermokinetic nano mass<br/>
Replacement to robotics so they can work in magma/lava to utilise heavy and extreme geological processes to exploit resources (mining), smelt and power generate. Increases energy and gains more production in industry.</p><p>Inorganic evolution<br/>
Non-conventional life and a robotic ecology used as templates to spread life and improve machines. Gains in production and terraforms irradiated worlds to life sustaining over a long period.</p><p>Paranormal dementia PENALTY<br/>
Pathology of violence among bioelectricity suspended by natural phenomena, suspended by non locality anomalies these lost flicks of the bioelectrical are aggressive towards living things killing colonists.</p><p>Corporis Theology<br/>
Panentheism nonlocality<br/>
Belief that the physical universe is joined to a god or gods. However, it also believes that the divine pervades and interpenetrates every part of the universe and also extends beyond time and space.</p><p>Physitheism<br/>
Worship of nature and the assignment of gods to natural phenomena, or the attribution of physical form to gods and religious beings.</p><p>Deusobot faith<br/>
Faith in deus machines to provide for the safety and harmoniousness of the community. Future agnosticism that links with Physitheism however both are opposed to each other.</p><p>DA theology<br/>
Use of faith as a guidance system for machines in another dimension using high scale transmissions and positioning/timing trigonometry to coordinate at such extreme distances.</p><p>Misotheism<br/>
Belief that deities exist, but are wholly malicious.</p><p>Government II<br/>
Technocracy<br/>
Electorate that shares absolute power amongst all divisions and grants dominance to the one required for resolving the current crisis.</p><p>Hegemony<br/>
Unification of divergent species under a single banner based on their ancestral link before becoming different species.</p><p>Senescallo<br/>
Responsibility over alien life, guarding the sanctity of every alien species survival. Secretly monitoring but rarely guiding and often segregating the dominant from the meek.</p><p>Sanguinis pura<br/>
Pro-original species isolationism, a desperate gamble to stop divergence, planetary dimorphicism or evolution from altering the species. Puritan group formation, rebellion is common on each planet colonised.</p><p>Linecracy<br/>
Ruling bloodlines not locations, the lineage driven oligarchy maintains social status by contribution of each bloodline. A tithe system of work, service and wealth.</p><p>Forarchy<br/>
Public create forums to lobby consensus as their career path, avoiding the tertiary business sector after labour was given over to machines. Like an e-Democracy the forums reshape the needs of the people.</p><p>Youtharchy<br/>
The young guide society, usually under the tutelage of their teachers. Only conceptually teacher-led government.</p><p>Sinocracy<br/>
Colonies are seeded and abandoned, the strong built empires and the theology is centred around the main culture. Constant expansion of the central pop means that this feudal empire grows by assimilating distant seeded colonies.</p><p>Neo-apathicism<br/>
The gilded cage dictatorship, an open border dictatorship that excludes no one but keeps them within cities. The entire nation's haplo are turned to police &amp; army forces, prisons are military camps and no immigrant is allowed outside the cities. The cities rule the financial sector but only as long as they are in the interests of their nation.</p><p>Unified Consciousness<br/>
Awareness of the shifting nature of death intermixing our bioelectrical energy.</p><p>Plastæ caelorum<br/>
Third great societal dream leaving a legacy of great works of the theologies especially the long term machines left to guide society.</p><p>Exitio caelum PENALTY<br/>
Second post-dystopianism, often called a philosophical black hole as very little wisdom gets out. This form of oppression focuses mainly on cracking the mysteries of extragalactic space and hording other elder races tech.</p><p>Type III</p><p>A Type III civilization, galactic nation, can control energy on the scale of its entire home galaxy. Extracting it from every magnetar star in the galaxy and it is capable of extragalactic travel via wormholes.<br/>
Power generation: 10^36 (1 Undecillion) Watts<br/>
Spaceflight: wormhole travel<br/>
Gov: psi tyrant, technocratic republic, numineology, haplo oligarchy, isocracy<br/>
Total computing: capacity 5x10^58<br/>
Range: other galaxies<br/>
State of forms: projected energy<br/>
Energy economy: energy consumption (10^36W), magnetar stars, star spheres siphoning hypergiants<br/>
WMD scale: bioweapons, star nova weapon<br/>
Longevity: 115 - 225<br/>
Sprawl: galactic<br/>
Estimated Population: 1 quintillion (10^18) people<br/>
Social issues: planetary transformation, weaponised mega structures, xeno dark side, photonic AI, socio-cultural benevolence, interspecies philosophy<br/>
Industrial revolutions: Matter replication<br/>
Arguments: Photonic AI, augmented Evolution<br/>
Dominant proliferation: genetic superiority<br/>
Social weakening: amorphous dimorphicism<br/>
Social dream: Ludex<br/>
Class system: Emotive quality as a social lynchpin to reconsolidate group cooperation over an increasingly independent transgalactic species</p><p>Technogogic Engineering<br/>
Symbiotic organs<br/>
Increases population growth of all colonists and halves the effectiveness of biological warfare and bioweapons. Allows quick adaptation without xeno-miscegenation and counters most viral or toxicity problems.</p><p>Abiogenesis manipulation<br/>
Simple terraforming project that improves the planet resulting in a planet increasing food production &amp; carrying capacity. Manipulation of inert bioelectrical field causing life to rapidly grow.</p><p>Primordial spawning pool<br/>
Alters Toxic, Radiated and Barren planets to habitable by ecology rapidly spreading and generating an atmosphere.</p><p>Haplogroup manipulation<br/>
Pop genetics that steer microchimerism and other female selection traits towards a specific trait in the alien population. Lessens conflicts through internal politics and costs the enemy species colonists.</p><p>Adam event<br/>
Increases rebellion in enemy races as well as reduction in research due to the evolved versions of the species infighting with their less evolved kin.</p><p>Epoclusion<br/>
Maintaining a species identity over an epoch across an extragalactic empire by influxes of 5 primary stock, engaging in miscegenation to counter the isolated heterogenic. The migration of young to population centres of the 5 renders the divergent more homogenous to avert separation of species.</p><p>Living spaceship<br/>
Combining FTL travel with space borne life through a cybernetic prosthetics on a reared species to create ships that can re-grow and be grown.</p><p>Half brood PENALTY<br/>
Use of Haplogroup manipulation &amp; Adam events increases rebellion on any world with half alien lineage.</p><p>Species Divergence PENALTY<br/>
Attempts by branches of the species to form splinter colonies that will only join other species becoming their protectorates.</p><p>Evolutionary Genetics<br/>
Human Psychics<br/>
Achievement that gives omniscient &amp; pyrokinetic bonus to troops with a better chance of killing bioweapons. Also increases morale for Psi tyrant and police state governments.</p><p>Psychic dementia PENALTY<br/>
Penalty for numine colonists. Presence of lesser beings afflicts higher minds, temples increase affliction.</p><p>Athen PENALTY<br/>
Gaining high industry and ground combat this super soldier race have an permanent penalty to research.</p><p>Artificial Life<br/>
Bio Weapon<br/>
Ship Special Weapon, an organism bred or engineered for anti-personnel combat. Each Bio Weapon used has a chance of killing colonists. Your diplomatic relations will suffer severely if you use them.</p><p>Energy nano medicine<br/>
Achievement that increases population growth of all colonies and decreases the effectiveness of biological warfare &amp; bioweapons dramatically.</p><p>Accelerant<br/>
Natural mutation increases to accelerate adaptation through ingestion and stress reaction. Generational but waning with time after the accelerant.</p><p>Outbreak PENALTY<br/>
Doomsday scenario as the Bio Weapons escape control and run amok killing colonists.</p><p>Materiatronics<br/>
Hard light holo theatre<br/>
Building improves colonist’s morale. Using a computer simulated environment to model hard light into shapes of various types.</p><p>Hard light machines<br/>
Photonic Intelligence takes on the role of nano machines as their structural strength is as high as the field generator resulting in machines (troops) with the endurance of a ship shield, capable of melting metal and immune to nano tech. Robots can fight or work and each generates 3x as much as a normal colonist. Its productivity is not influenced by racial or government bonuses or penalties, but is enhanced by agricultural technologies that have been built.</p><p>Materiatronic Computer<br/>
Ship's targeting computer, nano cloud using a teleporter to reassemble its mass to configure to all tech around it. Applicable to all species and other technologies.</p><p>Lithivore cybernetics<br/>
Flora enhanced with a materiatronic computer and robotics to create a sapient technogogic race. Infinitely patient and long-term thinkers they increase research per scientist and improve socio-tech platforms.</p><p>PI rebellion PENALTY<br/>
Hard light machines rebel killing colonists. Ghosts of light burn through all obstacles to reach their enemy.</p><p>Temporal Fields<br/>
Time flux Shield<br/>
Ship Shield that fluxes between the Arrow of time's segmentation, providing protection from other environments including other dimensions within its envelop of time. Similar to the GTD slowed time effect.</p><p>Vacuum Birefringence Barrier<br/>
Using photon collisions between light inside and outside different time rates due to GTD. Building that changes a Radiated planet to Barren for as long as the Barrier is present; the change allows terraforming.</p><p>Time Phasing Cloak<br/>
Ship Special System that makes ships completely invisible, pushing the ship into the future by a second. Using time flux and frame dragging to render the ship not only invisible but impervious.</p><p>Stasis decay<br/>
Allows food and colonists to be transported between colonies. Increases GTD effect, increasing time dilation to flatspace more than 3d matter.</p><p>Time war<br/>
Entropic radiation hitting all troops, creating resurrected troops and random others leading to infighting. The contaminated spread a time plague creating more of the resurrected.</p><p>Chronin sight sensor<br/>
Ship system that predicts enemy actions giving a defensive bonus.</p><p>Kron minions<br/>
Troop type, each militia eliminated creates a penalty to surviving ones and removes structures from colony.</p><p>Chrono dementia PENALTY<br/>
Troops attack own side due to time loops and dissociative trauma.</p><p>Wormhole drive<br/>
Interphased Drive<br/>
Quantum entanglement of the 1d light within the entropy of two black holes links the objects, folding space between the two connects them resulting in a release of light. Adds a wormhole between two black hole in one of the 3 dimensions.</p><p>Wormhole bombardment<br/>
Opens a temporary wormhole between the asteroid belt and a planet, bombarding it.</p><p>Wormhole mining<br/>
A temporary wormhole used to break up a planet and collect the parts to be mined on the other side. Increasing industry enormously.</p><p>Teleport-wormhole physics<br/>
Used on: stars to manoeuvre their position by losing gravity/weight on one side, a planets mass as an anchor to pull another through a large MT portal, mid-extragalactic range station to assist migrations, megastructure engines used to move an entire AU radius at FTL, bioweapon/ordinance MT boarding attacks, and spaceship relocation drive (SRD) using a network of wormholes as an anchor.</p><p>Inter-phased fission<br/>
Dimensional portals used to bleed (kinesis change) and multiply power. Used in star drives power plants, torpedoes, bombs, power sources (batteries), other dim reactors, and flux generators.</p><p>Malevolence PENALTY<br/>
Malum try to inhabit wormholes, killing crewmen in the process.</p><p>Planetoid Construction<br/>
Megastructure Construction<br/>
Ability to make column stations and micro star rings anywhere. Any gas giant in an inhabited system can have a station on it to build megastructures. Using a singularity to gather mass, either a planet or a megastructure can be constructed due to the size of the gas giants.</p><p>Singularity mine<br/>
System defence, a quantum field that damages any ships in the system friend or foe alike. The singularity causes a Higgs-boson flip and just like a disruptor disperses all 3 energy forms, the flips also breaks down machines. Rendering an entire star system fortified as only objects with gravity are safe from the flip.</p><p>Star creation<br/>
MT is used to ignite gas giants by transferring hydrogen in a state of nuclear fusion from the star into the lower spheres of the giant. Igniting it as a small star. This knowledge led to increased fusion through denser GTD, and supernova inducing by rapid mass increase.</p><p>EMF constructs<br/>
Exotic matter forms, godlike being constructs, are artificial megalithic creatures using different dimensional matter to create a giant creature out of other dimensional life. These titans act as warriors or problem solvers of government.</p><p>Magnetar stars<br/>
Stations with shells, using flux cannons to orbital strike the star resulting in a star quake, the energy is captured by wormholes (using them to transfer the force, EM and energy to an empty star sphere). With a series of these the receiving sphere can generate 10^44.</p><p>Hypergiant power<br/>
Star sphere using a gas giant to siphon energy from the larger star, periodically opening its encasing to draw in plasma by the connecting ionospheres. The hydrogen is in a state of fission, generating enough to power entire star systems.</p><p>Wormhole station<br/>
Large engine the size of a city ship used for folding space to dark space coordinates. Keeps elder races involved in galaxies and access to alien markets.</p><p>Molecular Control<br/>
Tlosium Fuel Cells<br/>
Enables ships to travel further through coupling gluons dimensionally. A non-locality fuel that uses flux to increase yield despite quantity.</p><p>Peromantium Armor<br/>
Flux armour similar to the fuel, it is thin but heavy weight.</p><p>Micro-wormhole<br/>
MW-Tachyon Communications<br/>
Using a small wormhole through folded space to increase communication range.</p><p>MW sensor tech<br/>
Achievement that allows detection of entropy and light through flatspace, allowing much greater range than spectrometry &amp; weight displacement; even allowing detecting of dimension within a black hole.</p><p>Multi-phased physics<br/>
Dim Osc guns<br/>
Ship beam weapon using oscillation to encourage entropic fallout and exotic matter making contact with the impacted 3d matter. Freezing or melting the target.</p><p>Staff weapon<br/>
Replaces guns as troop weapons, increasing accuracy and melee. The extendable staff weapon has smart micro-drone energy weapons.</p><p>CGC Shields<br/>
Ship System that destroys ordinance using colour-glass condensate, an exotic matter generated by the shield, this generates a gluon field that merges matter together on contact.</p><p>Maleficis artibus theorum<br/>
A study of non-locality looking at dimensional interactions with the subatomic; especially the motion of quanta across gravity planes, the balance of gravity at the equator of the object linked with the star's rotation. Artificially inducing contamination, manifestation or entropic exposure alongside timing for use as sabotage.</p><p>Hyper-radiation<br/>
Ionisation exchange that contaminates normal (3d) matter because of the other dimensional sub-atomics.</p><p>Hyper-geometry<br/>
Alignments of each celestial body showing bleed off of all 3 energy forms along lines across the planet’s surface. All energy that moves off world creates a migration of geometry across multiple worlds.</p><p>Multi dimensional bioweapons<br/>
Creatures with entropic exposure used against cryptids (time lost creatures) or exotic life forms.</p><p>Multi dimensional Unified Field Theory<br/>
Megastructure that uses hyper-geometry of an artificial star system to affect flatspace (2d) and create a high entropy field. Similar to the Singularity mine but designed to affect a megaparsec.</p><p>Fluctuation physics<br/>
Flux Cannon<br/>
Ship beam weapon that uses 5d flux the same way 4d flux is used in shields, instead of a temporal fluctuation a 5d inertial force is released hitting the target. The flux cannon uses the nature of 5d as a physical weapon.</p><p>Flux thrower<br/>
Same as the Flux cannon, the throwers use the 5d realms natural inertia to impact the enemy in a physical way. Crushing foes with a physical wave, enough to damage a tank or armour.</p><p>Flux Web<br/>
Ship Weapon that surrounds another ship in a web of distortion, trapping and usually immobilising it. The flatspace from the 5d realm reacts with kinetics forces increasing inertial force, making the engines damage the enemy vessel.</p><p>Weaponised physics<br/>
Military plasma physics<br/>
Fusion physics similar to stars fusion of hydrogen used for ship weapons, troop weapons, flares, and heavy weapons.</p><p>Tachyon fields<br/>
4d electrons used as ionised caster weapons, particle shields, and burst launchers. Increased effectiveness against entofiends.</p><p>Star nova weapon<br/>
MT physics and wormholes used to decrease mass at FTL speed to result in the 1d reaction of star implosion, creating a super nova.</p><p>Eldritch society<br/>
Xeno social manipulation<br/>
Understanding how each alien species experiences corruption &amp; brainwashing; refocusing that knowledge towards cultural enrichment through benevolence &amp; shared philosophy.</p><p>Internalised cycle of War<br/>
Perpetual ideological warfare between two or more elder races leading to a self-defeating cycle of conflict without end. Understanding this allows elder races to avoid necessary diplomacy and harming each other.</p><p>Arrhabonem proxy<br/>
Aiding a lower K society to build up technology and use them as a proxy army against another species. Uplifting with elder tech built by the primitives themselves, their social and metallurgic limitations keeping them controlled whilst the provided tech makes them a threat to problems inside galaxies.</p><p>Celare<br/>
Isolationism among elder societies due to lower species kleptomania over their tech.</p><p>Anhaga<br/>
Civilisation that has retired to live in virtual reality, referred to as secessionem deserendam or as Secessions.</p><p>Nequicquam<br/>
Elitism among higher galactic societies, leading to lesser species trying diplomacy in vain. Self-satisfied behaviour is common amongst the elder races.</p><p>Dark space dimorphism<br/>
Changes to race according to accelerated time from being outside a SMBH, a lack of centre of gravity, and no suns. Leading to high albinism, amorphous physiology and length rather than height. Extended limbs and legs as well as tail re-growth were common.</p><p>Fundament<br/>
Analysis of the observable cosmos studying dark flow, the axis of evil phenomena and superclusters came up with a ripple effect in flatspace as well as mass on both sides of the d-brane being responsible for the shape of the observable. Helping cluster the mass on either side of the d-brane.</p><p>Hibernation scale<br/>
Dark space (extragalactic gaps between galaxies) hibernation in cycles of 10,000 years with a few millennia of activity.</p><p>Steered progression<br/>
Predictable development and belief in the project keeping species trapped in a galactic network from growing independently. Alien races only colonise along network and are trapped by the elder race.</p><p>Crab mentality PENALTY<br/>
Alien races suffer kleptomania penalty and always war with elder races. Other elder races suffer the "if I can't have it, neither can you" mentality and sabotage other elders.</p><p>Laterals<br/>
Subatomics and quantum particles in different states, in 3 dimensions, on opposite sides of the d-brane. Each state was found to align with 0/1/2d physics.</p><p>Idolatry Theology<br/>
Pantheism<br/>
Belief that the physical universe is equivalent to god, and that there is no division between a Creator and the substance of its creation. Connected to bioelectrical energy being the driving force in all life.</p><p>Autotheism the Apotheosis<br/>
Whether divinity is also external or not, it is inherently within 'oneself' and that one has the ability to achieve godhood. Deification of the people.</p><p>Fideist puritanism<br/>
Maintains that faith is independent of reason, or that reason and faith are hostile to each other and faith is superior at arriving at particular truths.</p><p>Dystheism<br/>
Deity's are not wholly good, and is possibly evil. Acceptance of Deus ethics according to dimensional life observation.</p><p>Government III<br/>
Psi tyrant<br/>
A dictatorship using hyper-geometry and bio-storage to power a numine level bioelectrical presence that can travel across a galaxy on flatspace. True omnipotence, however the mortal being uses it to secure their authority.</p><p>Technocratic republic<br/>
Each planetary government represents one vote in the republic, each vote weighs in on the law of the super space nation. The authority is transferred by situation to the department that has expertise. </p><p>Numineology<br/>
Tapestry of authority by alignment of EMR beings &amp; EMF constructs in the empire, the highest density has authority overall.</p><p>Haplo oligraphy<br/>
Haplogroup based oligarchic hierarchy assigning position by contribution historically and empirically. One of the worse for segregation.</p><p>Isocracy<br/>
Council of projected energy beings from isolated and fortified micro-empires, enforcing strict xenophobic and siege mentality politics.</p><p>Galactic Consciousness<br/>
Awareness of life as the source of Abiogenesis as inert bioelectrical kinesis allows organic chemistry to form life.</p><p>Ludex<br/>
Fourth great work about guiding pop genetics and safeguarding space nations. Deconstructing the dominant groups to allow greater digenesis and focusing it on cultural development. This lessens militaristic conquest or expansion resulting in higher exploration without defence.</p><p>Deus tenebris PENALTY<br/>
Third post-dystopian focused on greater eugenic trends in pop genetics leading to conflict for dominance and monopolising on alien disregard for other species. This type of inclusive group is secretive and constantly using disinformation.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>